


If I were to die, I would want it to be this;

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Just a poem, snippet really
Series: Poetry (Original) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712
Kudos: 3





	If I were to die, I would want it to be this;

If I am to die  
I would rather it be tonight   
When the moon is full   
And the stars are shinning bright   
Where the breeze is cool.  
And autumn smell fills the air   
With naked trees with leaves covering the ground   
A whisper of I love yous 


End file.
